


Lost and Found

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Peter Pan, Dom Peter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Hurt, I'm not entirely sure about that hurt/comfort tag because they are all so horrible to each other, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Rape, Multi, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Temper Tantrums, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, heterosexual anal sex, male submission, sub killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan uses a curse to keep Hook as his sex slave for centuries. When Tinker Bell finally frees him they attempt to take revenge.</p><p>It goes badly.</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How the lost was found

**Author's Note:**

> I found the OUAT Neverland sections disappointing because, although I loved the characterisation of Pan - I love dark!Pan - I felt short changed with the emotional impact of Hook returning to a place he had lived for centuries. I would have liked to see more of his ambiguous relationship with Pan and more of a sense that he and Tink knew each other.
> 
> (I've noticed I'm not writing OUAT Tink (because she's not really my idea of Tink), so much as I'm writing Disney and Barrie's Tink. If you want to imagine this as OUAT!Captain Hook and OUAT!Peter Pan with Disney!Tinker Bell, you wouldn't be far wrong.)

Sometimes, Hook could remember when they’d all had longer names. They had been Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Captain Hook. But time had worn the edges off all three of them, and his memories were fading. They were Tink and Pan and Hook now, and sometimes it felt that they had always been so. 

Sometimes, Hook could remember before he’d even known about Tink, about Tinker Bell: a time when it was just him and Pan. Back then chorus of his crew and Pan’s lost boys, just faces in the shadows, blurred faces, dazzled by Pan, by Peter Pan. The only face he saw.

The only face he saw when it was him and Pan, in caves and clearings; his face in the dirt and his clothes cut away from him with a knife as sharp as thought. Him and Pan, on his ship, soft and slow, his body bent over the rail, the sun in his eyes and a breeze in his hair - the mermaids laughing as he saluted them, with Pan at his back. It was whatever Pan wanted.

Hook met Tinker Bell the day – the, day that, as turned out, lasted several days – when Pan suggested what he wanted, could be Hook and Pan and Tink.

Tink was so tiny, Hook couldn’t see what could happen with such a creature; what she could bring to their nights and days of sweat and semen, of blood and thunder, of gasps and promises and sweet torments. But Pan showed him that tiny, buzzing Tink could provide sensations in the smallest of places. “Think of her as a toy,” Pan had said, cupping his hand around her and placing her over Hook’s left nipple. Her wings fluttered and he gasped. But a moment later Tink struggled free of Pan’s grip pouting and squeaked, “A toy!” Pan said, “A very pretty toy.” And then Tink had smiled and curtseyed to them both, twirling in mid-air, sparkling with light and laughing a laugh that sounded like bells. 

Tink was funny. She cheeked Pan in a way Hook never dared. She called him “boy,” even "stupid boy," and disobeyed his commands. She flew out of his reach, nuzzling up to Hook and saying she preferred a real man anyway, even a stupid pirate; as if that made a difference to a creature that was three inches high. Pan had snarled at that and dived, trying to swat her, slapping Hook’s face, where she’d dodged away, and she laughed. Like bells. When Hook laughed too, Pan punched him in the face.

*

It was Hook and Pan and Tink; Pan pressing Tink against Hook's body and Hook moaning as she fluttered and buzzed against his skin. And so often Tink would enrage Pan, and Pan would try and capture her, roaring that he would “pull off her wings” and Tink would laugh and dance away and Pan would hit Hook instead. 

They were in a cave. Pan wanted Tink to sit on his tongue while he kissed Hook, and Tink refused. “You’re mouth is fetid, stupid boy," she sang, swooping around the cave. "Your teeth are rotten and you smell like Death himself. And his shit. You smell like the very shit of Death.” And she laughed. Hook was lying on the cave floor, his breeches already lowered around his thighs, his cock hard against his stomach. 

Pan had grabbed Tink and tried to dash her against the rocky cave wall, but she had bitten him to blood and zipped free, buzzing around him, dancing out of reach. Taunting him.

“Tink,” Hook said, gently. He tried to warn her then. He tried to warn them all.

Pan turned at the sound of Hook’s voice, eyes fired with rage. He kicked Hook hard in his soft belly. Hook grunted folding up on the ground, and Tink yelled, “No don’t. Don’t hurt my stupid pirate.” Pan's face was white, the demon rising in his eyes. He surged forward and chased Tink out of the cave, screaming at her as she fled him. When she was out in the trees, he put a barrier spell at the cave’s mouth then smiled as Tink looked back at him, confused about why he wasn't coming after her. Pan marched over and dropped onto Hook, straddling his chest. He smiled slowly at Tink once more, then smashed a fist into Hook's face, screaming that he would dash her stupid pirate's brains out on the rocks if he wanted to. He beat Hook again and again, while Tink raged outside, hurling herself into the invisible barrier Pan had made, screaming at him to stop, rending her already tattered dress. Hook lost consciousness as Pan was yelling, “Don’t fucking tell me what to do, Tink. Don’t. Fucking. Tell me. What. To do.”

*

Hook usually slept on the ship, in his quarters. But sometimes he slept with Pan, wherever Pan was. When he did that, Pan was never there in the morning. Pan always made Tink leave before they slept, laughing at her crestfallen face, sometimes threatening to hurry her along with an arrow or two. She would stamp away, her tiny stature making her rage comical, her pouty mouth disturbingly arousing. When she stomped off like that, looking longingly back at them once or twice, as Pan teased her, nuzzling into Hook’s neck, while gesturing with his hand that she should get going, Hook always wished he’d laugh and proclaim it all a joke, and call her back, but he never did. 

*

Once, Hook asked Pan if he ever spent time with Tink, “Just the two of you, you know?”

Pan made a comically sad face, mocking him, “Why? Are you jealous of the glittery gnat?”

“I just wondered,” said Hook, taking that as a yes, and realising he was. 

Pan laughed. They were in bed, in his cot on the Jolly Roger. It was late afternoon. Pan liked late afternoon, so that was the time it often was. Pan was naked and stretched out across the cot. And even though he was, in the simplest terms, a demon that looked like a boy, the span of his youthful body filled it, his toes almost at the foot and his wrists, above his head, grazing the headboard. In the past, Pan had asked Hook to tie him to the cot this way. "Pirates know their knots," he'd said. 

Pan liked to play at being helpless. 

“Where does Tink live?” Hook asked, leaning over Pan, kissing his nipple then grazing it with his teeth. “Where does she go when she’s not with us?”

“Why would you want to know that? Going to capture her in a jar? Use her as a nightlight. Because, I warn you, she hates that."

“I just wonder about her,” Hook said. 

“Really,” said Pan, “because she hates you. That’s why she calls you 'stupid pirate'. She’s always asking me to stop making her join us. I only do it to torment her.”

“Oh,” said Hook.

Hook leaned in to kiss Pan and got pushed away. Pan grunted and climbed out of the cot. “We’re done here,” he said. And Hook was surprised, because they were nowhere near what Pan normally considered ‘done’. But he didn’t call after Pan as he left. 

It had been a long time since Hook had known how he’d come to be on the island. Pan had wanted pirates on the island, and he was a pirate, so here he was. The only notion he had that he had once come here for a purpose, come here with a plan, was the fact that right on the edge of his memory he could remember the day he tried to escape. 

He had taken the ship. He’d gone alone, not part of any crew or of any plan of Pan’s and gone as fast and as far as he could. 

He hadn’t got away. He’d been shipwrecked in a storm and washed ashore on another, smaller, island, the home of a lone and lonely sea nymph. She had kept Hook until Pan made her release him. He didn’t know how long he’d been captive. Pan had told him it had been eight years. 

When he asked Pan why he had brought him back from the island, Pan had said it was because he wasn’t meant to be there. That the gods had another plan for him. Hook had scoffed, saying he didn’t think the gods would have any plans for a pirate. And Pan had kissed him and assured him that they did. That there were plans for everyone. “Even me."

He lay in his cot that afternoon after Pan had left him and thought about that. And then he took his neglected cock in his hand and thought of the way Tink’s wings fluttered against it, wishing she could be there with him.

*

The next afternoon Pan took Hook to a small clearing in the jungle. In the middle of it was a box made from woven wood and vines. “What’s that for?” said Hook, who couldn’t think of a purpose for such a contraption that came under the remit of the things he and Pan usually did together. 

“Do you remember what a brig is? From your previous life.”

Hook remembered little of his previous life, even that there was such a thing, but something came from the haze. “For trapping people? Imprisoning them?”

“Yes.”

“Who are you going to imprison?”

“I don’t see anyone else here, Hook. Do you?”

Hook went cold. “But what’s the fun in that?” he said, trying to keep his voice light with the promise of other, less terrifying things they could do.

“It’s not about fun, Hook. Yesterday afternoon, in your cabin, you asked too many questions about Tink. I didn’t like it. Someone has to be punished for that. And punishing Tink never works. I’ve tried so many times. Once, after she tried to poison me, I made her drink the poison herself. Do you know what she did?”

“No.”

“The bitch DIED.”

Hook's mouth fell open.

“Oh, she didn’t really die. I wouldn’t allow it. But she tried very hard to die.” Pan shook his head. “But you’re not like her. You’re a man and men are different. You understand what being punished means. So what I’m going to do is shut you up in this brig until you admit that you love me more than you love Tink.”

“I don’t love Tink.”

Pan turned. His face was a snarl. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.”

Pan was strong, in that way he could be when he wanted, and he was bundling Hook into the box. Into the brig. Into the cage. Hook yelled and kicked, he struggled and bit, but none of it did any good. Pan lashed the cage shut and walked away. Hook couldn’t see Pan anymore, but the cage lurched, and then it was rising off the ground and up into the trees, swinging in the breeze.

*

He didn’t know how long he was there. Long enough to exhaust all possibility of escape, even with the use of his hook. It was hot in the cage. He was hungry and thirsty. The cage stank after a while. He stopped noticing. 

He stayed up there long after he’d stopped remembering why he was there. He thought of nothing but the promise of Pan returning. Of Pan coming to him and kissing his dry, dry mouth.

Pan didn’t come.

Someone did.

*

Night. A noise. A buzzing noise and a tiny, high-pitched cursing. And then the cage lurched, swung violently from side to side, stopped for just one second, and plummeted to the ground. It smashed on the forest floor with a loud noise and the loss of Hook's consciousness.

When Hook opened his eyes pixie dust was raining down on him in a choking cloud. He coughed and it cleared slowly. He could see the tree canopy, high above him, just visible in the dark. He hurt. He’d hit the ground hard, but the dust was reviving him. He didn’t notice her at first. The light that shone from her, dazzled him. 

“Tink?”

“Stupid pirate.” She was standing over him with hands on her hips.

“Did you get me out of there, Tink? I think Pan was meant to get me out of there.”

“Pan was never going to get you out of there. He boasted as much to me. Told me he had hidden you away forever. He’d said he’d done it to see if it would make me cry.”

“And did it?”

Tink cocked her head. “Yes,” she said. “He liked that.”

Hook lay on the cold ground with a sore back and distinct sense that this wasn’t what was meant to happen, and he realised something else was very wrong. “Tink,” he said, “why are you so big?”

“What do you mean? Did you hit your head in the fall because you seem stupider than ever, stupid pirate.”

“Tink, you’re the size of a human.”

“I know I am. Do you think I don’t know what size I am? Do you think I’m as stupid as you?”

Hook sat up. “I’ve never seen you this size before. I thought you were always small.”

“I’m a fairy, stupid pirate. I can be any size I want.” Then she dropped her voice. “Or any size Pan wants me to be. Pan likes me to be small. But Pan’s not watching tonight. That’s why I could come.”

“Why isn’t Pan watching tonight? What’s he doing?”

“Pan always said he wanted me to be small. That he didn’t like me human size. He liked me a tiny thing. So I do what he tells me. Then what does he decide he prefers? Someone human sized.”

“He prefers someone human sized? Me? Do you mean me?”

“No, stupid pirate, I do not mean you.” Tink tripped around him and stopped when she stood between Hook’s splayed legs. “Pan shut you in a cage and left you to die, remember. You are hardly the one he is swooning over.”

“Did he really do it to upset you?”

“Yes,” said Tink, squatting down between Hook’s legs. “He thought I loved you more than I loved to him.”

Hook laughed, memories starting to return. “That’s what he said to me. That he thought I loved you over him.”

Tink reached out and tugged at the laces of Hook’s breeches. She smiled. “That’s not true,” she said. “You don’t love either of us. You’ve forgotten what you love and how you love. For me however, I do prefer the stupid pirate to the stupid boy.” 

She laughed and with a sudden jerk, she pulled down Hook’s breeches and let his cock spring out in front of her face. “The boy is an idiot. And he is a monster. Anyone would prefer anyone to him, and he knows it. He thinks maybe a girl who has seen nothing of the world might…” And whatever she was going to say was lost as her mouth slipped over Hook’s cock. A wave of pleasure took him and he let himself flop back down onto the jungle floor, a stupid pirate indeed. 

She sucked him hard in her mouth and he squeezed his eyes tight. It was shamefully quick. He was hot with need and the desperation to feel something else other than thirst and loneliness. The trees above him were thick, but he felt he could see the stars through his eyelids as he sparked in her mouth. When he opened his eyes she was kneeling up again, his seed glistening on her pouty lips. “Now do me,” she said, twinkling.

She lay down on her back, squirming like a cat. Hook, crawled over to her. “Do you have any rum, Tink. My mouth’s rather dry still.”

“It’ll be wet soon enough, stupid pirate,” said Tink, stretching her legs open wide and showing him her cunt, pink and furred and glistening like a split peach. 

He dived into it, like it was the thing he had hungered for all those nights in the cage, stuck in his own filth and lost to his thoughts of revenge. He licked her, long and slow, bottom to top, and the last part of that thought came again – _revenge?_

He wiggled his tongue against her, slipping through the folds to find her clit and glossing over it, making Tink squeal and squirm, her voice as high as the chirp of a baby chick. And another memory rushed into his head. He’d done this to a woman before. He’d done it to a lot of women, before. But there had been one who was special. _Love_. He’d been in love. Once.

Tink’s hands tangled in his hair, pulled him in tight, and he thought of another pair of hands that had just done that. He thought of Milah’s hands. And inside that thought he remembered more. Her death in his arms. How he had come here for dreamshade. How he had a crocodile to kill. 

Tink laughed, that laugh like bells, and she bucked her hips, her hands went taut in his hair, and as she tensed and came, everything rushed back into Hook’s head. Every last, lost memory. He lifted his head and looked up. 

“Tink?" he said. "Tinker Bell?”

She grinned, still panting. “Captain Hook.”

 _Captain. Yes. Pirate Captain. How had he been asleep for so long?_ He reached up and touched Tink’s face. She was gazing at him, flushed and excited. 

Hook said, “What shall we do, now?”

“Whatever you want.” Tink often looked very pleased with herself. She looked that way right now.

Hook curled his lip. He hauled himself to his feet. Tink handed him a flask of rum that, it appeared, she’d had on her person all along. “’Bout time, Bell,” he said, taking it and drinking a long pull. He seemed to be standing taller than he ever had on this foul island before. He ran his hand around his neck, massaging the flesh where it was stiff from the cage. “Let’s kill Pan, first,” he said. “But slowly.”

Tink laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells.


	2. What Tinker Bell Did

When Hook walked up the gang plank onto the Jolly Roger, with the sun rising at his back and Tink riding on his shoulder (a tiny creature again), his crew looked at him like they were seeing a ghost. Mr Smee, who was sprawled on the boards, his eyes glassy with rum, stared, then looked into his tankard as if checking what he had consumed.

“Is there a problem, Mr Smee?” Hook said. Standing over his first mate, he pulled himself up tall; inhaling the scent of the sea and seasoned wood, still giddy with the joy of being returned to himself. 

“No, Sir, Captain, Sir, none at all,” said Mr Smee, scrambling to his feet, with a barrel at his back, feigning sobriety as best he could. “It’s just, well Sir, I wasn’t expecting you back.” 

“Is that right, Mr Smee? Not expecting me back?” Hook frowned, then took his time looking fore and aft. “I’m confused. Is this not my ship?” 

“It is, Sir, it is, your ship, that it is, but, that notwithstanding, I was not expecting YOU back.” Being upright had caused Smee to sway wildly, even with the barrel for support. He put such emphasis on the word ‘you’ he nearly lost his balance completely. 

Hook smirked. “Not expecting ME back? And what do you mean by that? Exactly? Mr Smee?”

Smee shifted, clearly unsure how to put such a delicate matter. 

Hook let him squirm a moment, then bared his teeth and closed the gap between him and Smee. He raised his hook to Smee’s throat, saying softly, “Perhaps, Mr Smee, what you mean is that you were not expecting, your Captain back, in any form other than as a hollow shell of a man, who has functioned as nothing more than Pan’s plaything, for more years than any of us could count?”

“Aye, Sir?” said Smee, quivering, as the hook jabbed at his soft neck, “I mean, no, no, of course not, Sir?”

“Mr Smee, as I am sure you and all my crew understand,” he dropped the hook from the quivering Smee and turned, raising his voice so the drunken and recumbent men on the deck could hear, “I have clearly, CLEARLY, been under a curse these long years. But last night, finally, that curse, was broken!” 

Around the deck, Hook’s crew cheered. 

“We shall all rejoice in due course,” he continued. “But only once I have killed the foul creature that brought me so wretched. However, for now, your Captain is returned, whole and hearty as ever he was!” They cheered again. Hook cheered with them. Just as he sensed Smee about to start up with a ‘three cheers for…’ he said, in a voice a little lower than before, “And I would thank you all to make no mention of the horrors I was subject to under Pan’s curse. It would not be gentlemanly behaviour. And not only would that be bad form, but it would also lead to a long walk off a short plank.” 

Hook turned, sharply, so sharply Tink almost slid from her perch on his shoulder. Leaning over the starboard side of the ship, looking down at the dark waters below, with Tink clinging to the collar of his overcoat, he shouted, “And as for you creatures, aye, you, all of you, Let’s see you." One by one, the mermaid’s heads popped out of the grey-green, “you will all do well to remember I was under a curse when I did those things you witnessed so gleefully, and unless you want me to drive you all out of the seas, you will refrain from mentioning them.”

The sound of mermaids laughing was a terrible sound. One, a very beautiful one, called up, “We saw it all, oh handsome Hook, and quite the sight it was. How can we keep quiet about things like that? We saw what he did to your hand.”

“And the rest,” shouted another.

Scowling, Hook turned away from the ship’s rail - he would not waste time reasoning with the stinking mermaids - and addressed his crew, “I am returned. I have been under a curse. We shall not speak of it again.”

A sharp heel turn, because some things never leave you, and he made for his cabin. Mr Smee caught him on the steps, “Captain, Sir, before you retire, one question.”

“Aye, Mr Smee,” said Hook, wearily.

“About the curse, Sir. How did you break it?”

Hook raised one quizzical eyebrow. It was meant as a warning. “I certainly didn’t have any help from any of me crew, Mr Smee.”

“No, I know, Sir. But, really, how did you? You seemed so lost to it.”

“Why, true love’s kiss,” he said, stamping down the steps to his quarters with Tink’s bell-laugh in his ears. 

*

His cabin, once his great sanctuary, the hub of all his greatest conquests and most daring raids, looked different to him now. The familiar clutter of tarnished brass, boards in need of a whitewashing, chests full of plunder, his cot, his desk, were all tainted. All of it stunk of Pan. It made his heart boil. 

The cot was the worst offender. He pulled the twisted sheets loose, leaving just the bare wood. Boards would be better than sleeping in Pan’s filth. Tink watched him, perched on the edge of his desk, still a tiny glowing thing. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m fucking doing? Do you know how often that monster lay with me in this cot? You must have some idea, in lieu of all the times you were here too.” Hook kicked the tangle of sheets across the cabin. “I wish I could burn the lot. Alas, I am not a man of such grand means that I have sheets to spare.”

Tink looked at the crumpled heap of sheets. “I can take his scent from them, if you like. I can use the pixie dust.”

Hook felt exhausted. He knew he should eat something, but his stomach felt like it was clenched shut, so he settled for leaning against the cabin wall, watching Tink through lidded eyes. “Do whatever you wish, lady.”

Tink pushed up her skirt and took the pixie dust vial from a pouch strapped to her thigh. She held the vial up to the sunlight, which slunk into he cabin from one high porthole. In the shaft of light, the dust spun and danced. Smiling, satisfied, Tink tipped a little of the dust onto her palm and blew the cloud towards Hook’s mess of sheets. 

When the dust hit them, they rose from the floor and twisted around in the air. A foul grey cloud of pulled away from the fabric. Hook had no doubt what it was. As it passed him, drifting towards the door of the cabin, the stench of Pan that it bore made his stomach reel. The freshened sheets fell to the ground in a heap. 

Hook looked up at Tink, who was smiling proudly to herself. “I don’t suppose you can do that with me too, love.” His voice was a croak.

Tink looked up at him a tiny smile on her tiny face, “I think pixie dust has done all it can for you, Captain. But that was plenty, by the by. When I got you out of that cage you were all but dead.”

Hook nodded. “Aye, milady. You may be right.”

“Of course,” Tink said brightly, “there is a way to wipe away everything he did to you.”

Hook straightened. “And why wait a moment for that sweet joy?”

His face set, Hook crossed to the desk. He opened a drawer, bending over right beside Tink’s perch, and began selecting from a clutter of daggers and blades. He pulled out one with a dark jewelled handle. “This one,” he said, “this one will do for Pan’s black heart.”

“You can’t just kill him with that,” said Tink, her voice even higher than normal.

Hook turned is head and eyed her. “And why not, love? Killing Pan is the plan, is it not?”

“Yes. Oh, yes. Of course. What I mean is you can’t just KILL him. Can't go at him with your knife and your sword. He’s too powerful. And he’s too clever. We need to be careful or we’ll both end up dead. Or worse.”

“Aye, and I’ve had me fill of his ‘worse’,” said Hook, _so every man he had reason to kill was going to turn out to be a powerful monster, was that the way of things now?_. “So what’s the plan?”

Tink narrowed her eyes. “I know exactly what we need to do,” she said. “Pan has discarded me now he has his Wendy Bird, but he still loves The Tiger Lily. Because,” Tink was speaking fast, she seemed excited, her wings buzzing fast behind her, “he says The Tiger Lily never betrayed him by loving a stupid pirate. But, if it wasn’t for him, I would have even seen a stupid pirate, would I? It was all his idea. And, who’s to say I love anyone? I love no one, he KNOWS that, but…” Tink flipped up off the desk and started to buzz around the room, as if she was too excited to remain sitting, “that matters little. He still cares for her, The Tiger Lily, though she is a strange, vulgar creature, with a dagger between her teeth, which is vulgar and brutish. Oh, she is such a horrible savage thing.”

Hook smiled at Tink’s raging. “Love, you can wager she is the way she is because Pan wants her to be that way,” said Hook.

“What?” said Tink, halting in the air and hovering in front of Hook, bobbing up and down. “What do you mean, stupid pirate?”

“You were three inches high because that was what Pan wanted, and I was…” Hook swallowed. “I was different because of what Pan wanted. The Tiger Lily is probably doing whatever Pan bid her, love. He wanted a wild thing with a dagger between her teeth.” Hook lifted his own dark jewelled dagger to his lips and bit down on it, baring his own big, white teeth. He snarled. Tink laughed. “And so,” Hook said around the blade, “he got one.” 

Tink curled a lip. “Really?”

Hook spat the dagger onto the floor, it skittered across the cabin. “Aye, lass, really.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like her, stupid wild thing.”

“Tink, milady, you have so much animosity towards anyone who has fucked Pan, I’m surprised you are happy to be in this cabin with me.” 

Tink wetted her lips with her tongue and looked him up and down. “Stupid pirate, don’t you even know why I’m here with you?”

“Oh, I know exactly why, love. This is not the first time I have been victim to such attention.” He smiled as he straightened from the desk, legs long, shoulders wide, he knew how women looked at him. 

Tink put her hands on her hips and swivelled them from side to side. “Oh the grand and imperious Captain Hook,” she said in low, haughty tones, her tiny face so close to his “The stories they will tell around those rum-soaked braziers. ‘He was so handsome and wild, a nymph made him her prisoner for years.' They’ll charge their glasses and say 'he fucks even the mermaids in a secret way only he knows.' And now they will whisper, 'did you hear? Once he made even a fairy want him?’” Tink winked.

He tilted his head down and looked up at her, all blue eyes and eyebrows. HIs voice was low and amused. “Oh, lady, I’ve never fucked a mermaid. I know not of this secret way, nor what man would want to bed one, they are nothing but lies in the shape of women. As for that nymph, that was a lot less fun that you probably imagine - she was clearly a demon. And I suspect you, love, could be the worst creature of them all.”

“Rude,” said Tink. They paused, eye to eye for a second, and then quicker than the thought of it, Tink slipped back into her human sized body, sitting herself atop his desk. Hook caught his breath, still unused to seeing her as a human. “Do you like me this way, oh Captain? Am I pretty enough? Or are you like Pan, would you prefer the novelty of having me a tiny toy of a thing?”

“I like you very well like this, milady,” Hook said, his voice heavy. 

She kissed him. She fisted her hands in his lapels as she pulled him onto her. The kiss was a vicious thing. There was no soft moment. Not for them. He snarled into her mouth and grabbed her thighs with his hand and his hook, lifting her off the desk and spinning her around, driving his tongue into her mouth.

The cabin was small. Once he faced the stripped cot it was just a step to be close enough to let them both fall down onto it. He swung one long, leather-clad leg over her, caging her between his thighs. When he sat up to look at her, she was pink with lust. 

Hook reached down and slipped his hand under the top part of her green dress. He cupped the soft swell of one of her tits and tweaked the nipple. She moaned and drew herself up enough to throw her arms around his neck and kiss his chin, then his clavicle. With her face buried in his chest, she sighed against his flesh, then muttered, “This isn’t how I want you, pirate.”

Taking hold of his shoulders, she pushed him down. He let her take him, twisting their bodies around until she was atop him. Tink smiled, then she dipped her head to his collarbone and began to kiss her way right down his chest, popping the tiny pearl buttons as she went, until his shirt, waistcoat and overcoat all hung open. He stared up at her, his bare chest heaving.

Tink drew her tongue along the line of skin that bordered the top of his breeches, and he moaned, rolling his head back on the bare wood of the cot. He felt her smile on his skin.

As he writhed, she tongued a long slow line back up to his left nipple and flickered her tongue there. Fast, back and forth. “Is it better this way?” she said, raising her head and breathless, “is that better than my wings?”

Hook gasped, “Is no different, is all, milady.”

She lapped again, slowly, with a broad flat tongue, then drew her teeth over it, and bit. Hook arched off the cot, crying out, “Fuck, Bell, its better, damn you, it’s better.”He regained his breath. "Do that again."

Tink reached out with her left hand pinched his right nipple, keeping her mouth on the other. He felt his cock, which had been hard since she kissed him, straining against the leather of his breeches, as she kept up the torment with her nails and teeth. “Damn, Bell, keep doing that. Aye, just like that.” And he lifted his hook and twisted it in her blonde hair. She hissed with pleasure.

He moaned again as she nipped and pinched at him, until his nipples were like sharp spots of need on his chest, alight in the hot, heavy air of the cabin. He pulsed with it – _had his desires always been this way? Wasn’t he a man that threw women to the floor and plundered them?_ He felt different now. Needy and desperate, aroused by his frustration. “Lady Bell,’ he said, his voice aching with it. “In the name of all the heavens, will you please have me fuck you now?”

Tink laughed, the sound vibrating on his sensitised nipple. “Perhaps, but I can’t bear the stupid fastening on those breeches of yours. You can take them off yourself,” she said with her nose still pressed into his flesh.”

“What, these laces?” he panted, sitting up halfway, as Tink rolled off him into the tiny gap between his body and the wall. He took hold of the leather thongs that held his breeches closed. “I’ll have you know women love these laces, milady. They rip into them with their teeth.”

He could almost see Tink’s jealousy bristle, like a cat that was enraged. “I care not what other women do. I care neither for them, nor for those damned laces. Now take those breeches off yourself before I tire of you, stupid pirate.”

Hook laughed. “As you wish, milady.” He let his unfastened overcoat, waistcoat and shirt slip off his arms, then unlaced his breeches with a flick of his hook. Making a show of it, he arched his hips up, off the cot, so he could shuck them down his body.

Tink made a purring noise as he stripped, and a moan when Hook’s hard, thick cock bounced free. “Yes, pirate,” she sighed, “oh yes.”

In one sinuous move Tink was astride him, knocking his hips back down onto the cot with her own, and slipping herself onto his cock, that scrap of a green dress riding up to her waist, exposing her holster containing the pixie dust vial. Hook gasped at the sensation of thick, dense heat on him. She felt different from a human woman. Not too different and not strange, but hotter, slicker, somehow smoother inside. His cock swelled and pulsed with the sensation of it, as she lifted up and pounded onto him again. And then again. He bit his bottom lip to blood, thrilling at the sharp pain, dulled by arousal into a strange pleasure. 

Hook reached up and pulled her sweetly rounded tits out of the dress’s skimpy top part. He pinched at her nipples, one at a time, as she rode him, fast and hard – and over her shoulder, he could see her wings vibrating, so fast they looked ghostly. “Lady Bell,” he said, “so beautiful.”

Tink shivered with joy; his words seemed to make her move faster, hold him tighter. He gasped and used his hook to anchor himself by digging it into the wood of the cot. (In truth he slotted it into one of the old notches that had he had worn there by his long employment of this practice.) Tink’s blonde hair was quickly sticking to her forehead as she rode him. Both of them were sweating in the close heat of the cabin. He could feel it prickling at his chest and back. He was already so close.

He slipped his hand between the meeting of Tink’s thighs to urge her on, his long, calloused fingers finger found her slick clit and worried at it. But his strokes weren’t quite what she wanted, because she moaned, “Oh, stupid pirate,” and slid her hand over his, showing him a different, faster motion. 

When he did as she showed him, she yelped with pleasure, then dipped her head to kiss him, trapping his arm between their bodies so all he could do was force his hook deeper into the wood to hold himself steady as she drove them both on to climaxes that seemed to make even the motion of the ship still, in that shuddering moment before the wave crashed over them both. 

*

A moment later, and Tink rolled off him, landing in a heap on the cabin floor. She stretched herself out against the boards, her flimsy dress shucking back into place through either magic or practice. 

Hook watched her for less than a second, then, fast and slick, he sprang from the bed to land on top of her, grabbing the dark jewelled dagger from the floor. Sitting up, astride her body, he pressed the blade to her throat. He hadn’t been taking care of his tools lately. This weapon was not as sharp as he would have liked, but it would do the job and they both knew it. 

He felt her tense under him, her skin reddened where the metal touched, even without it breaking it. Her eyes met his in a threat, but he caught her the moment before she thought it. “No, no,” he yelled, tightening his knees at her waist and twisting his hook in her hair. “You dare shrink on me, love. Try it and this dagger will cut you clean in half.” He was naked over her, shaking with rage.

Tink looked furious, but she her size didn’t change. “I don’t want to play some kinky game with you now, stupid pirate, you should have mentioned it earlier.”

“This is no game. I would ask you, now, Lady Bell, about the curse Pan had me under.”

“What? The curse I so graciously saved you from? What of it?”

“Saved me, you did, but not until it suited you.” 

Tink narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about, STUPID pirate?”

“How long did you know?”

“How long did I know WHAT?” She rolled her eyes, like having a dagger at her neck was BORING her. 

“How long did you know Pan had me? What he had done to me? What he’d made me into. I was cursed into a broken thing, and you knew it. And you could have saved me from that curse anytime using pixie dust, so how long did you let him keep using me after you knew?”

“If what you are asking me, stupid, and, I now discover, rather heavy pirate, is when was it Pan first showed you to me, then it was fifty or sixty years ago, I think. It is hard to say. Time on this island flexes itself like a cat in the sunshine, runs in odd currents like a mountain stream. For example, once, pirate, I recall that Pan had you bent over a boulder near skull rock, naked as you are now, in that heat. And god knows how long he’d had you there, but you were begging him to fuck you; ‘Please, Pan, I want you cock, please,’ begging him, like that.”

Hook shuddered. He remembered. “Tink, I have asked you not to speak of the things that happened.” 

“Or what? You’ll cut my throat twice? As you know, pirate, that day, you were a mess. Pan had been teasing you with his dick, not letting you have more than a touch of it. Making you thank him for the slightest brush. And he decided what you finally deserved was…” She paused, her throat twitched as she swallowed. “What you deserved, was me. He cupped his hand around me and pressed me tight against your arsehole. You thrust back against me like you were just so desperate for anything. You’d looked so good bent over that boulder, pirate, my wings were already moving faster than thought.” Tink bit her lip. “The sounds you made then, pirate, with my wings on you. And so loud, I’m surprised that skull didn't wake up. He kept me pressed up there so long, I think it made you come, in the end, and I can imagine how much Pan would have enjoyed seeing you come undone like that, just from that; but, thing is, when he released me, night had fallen. Imagine pirate, all that time up against your little dark mouth. I thought I might have to make a home for meself in your guts, mate,” she said, mimicking him. “But what I mean is, time, here, is a slippery thing.”

“Fifty years?” said Hook. His throat was thick with the shock of it. 

“I doubt it was that long." She paused. "Oh, you mean you. Yes. Fifty years. Perhaps longer. And, of course, I don’t know how long Pan had you before he tired of you enough to want to bring me along. A long while, I think, for him to tire of your pretty face and thick cock.”

“And you could have freed me at any time?” said Hook. “So, while I thank you, Bell, for releasing me from that cage and from Pan’s enchantments, don’t think I don’t know that you were quite happy for me to be Pan’s toy while you were having fun, and that you only returned me to my vengeful, villainous self when Pan cast you aside for his new pleasure. You must understand, love, I have murdered for lesser treacheries than yours.” He pushed the dagger, pricking at the skin of Tink’s neck, “And you really haven’t met Captain Hook yet. You have no idea what you have unleashed on yourself in your lust for revenge. So you’d better have a very, very good explanation for what took you so long.”

He twisted his hook in her hair again and she yelped. He stared into her eyes. She was burning with fury. “A good explanation?” Tink spat. “Why did I wait so long? Oh, CAPTAIN, you’ve already answered your question. I was having such fun, wasn’t I? I let Pan keep you because I loved it. I loved nothing so much as being used as a tiny, tiny toy by you and Pan, while he forced me to remain too small for either of you to give me any pleasure in return. How I loved being crushed into your body so he could hear you beg and keen. I only rescued you when Pan got a new and better toy that I knew would replace both of us. He has a proper lady now, you know, so much more fun; more to ruin than a slut like me, or a cur like you.”

Hook shuddered above her. He took his hook from her hair and dug it into the floor at his side. “But if it wasn’t fun for you, then why? Why didn’t you help me sooner? You let me endure that for fifty years. And you could have stopped it at any time.”

“Oh could I? I could have rescued you? Anytime? Perhaps I could’ve, but you tell me why I SHOULD’VE?”

“What? Why you should've?”

“Why should I have rescued you?” she said, anger bristling all over her. She looked less human in that moment than she did when she was three inches high. “Why should I rescue you at all? What are you to me, stupid pirate? Some other poor creature Pan had brought to this island to torment? And I should be risking my life to save you? Why? I’m not a good fairy, here to grant your wishes and send you to the ball, and you’re not a prince or a hero – you’re just a pirate. You’re not special and I'm not a saviour. At least I did save, you in the end.” Her voice dropped from its fevered pitch and went very, very quiet. “Which is more than you would have ever done for me.”

Tink rolled her head back against the boards, inviting his blade to her neck. “Pirate, half the time, Pan was tormenting you, you didn’t notice I was even there.

Hook swallowed. He didn’t care to admit, even to himself, how true that was.

“So, really, Captain, why don’t you do it? Jab me with your sword, oh mighty Hook. Slit my throat right here, if you think I deserve it for not rescuing you in a timely enough fashion. Spill fairy blood all over your wormeaten ship, as if you needed worse luck. But I’ll tell you this, you will never, ever kill Pan without my help and you can never begin to understand what I am or why I do the things I do.”

She held his gaze, then muttered ‘stupid pirate’, putting both her palms against his chest and heaving him off her with surprising strength. He was shoved aside and rolled onto the cabin floor, pivoting on his hook, still jammed into the boards. She sat up, glowing with light. “Now,” she said, “why don’t you put that dagger back in its damn sheath and come with me. We need to bait our trap for Pan. And what better bait than The Tiger Lily?” 

And, as if that was the matter of his accusations of her betrayal closed, she got to her feet and brushed out her slip of a dress, her wings beating softly at her back. 

Naked on the floor, Hook closed his eyes, feeling the floor boards at his back, the roll of the sea under him. He was a pirate, he’d made many strange deals and tricky allegiances in his time, for the promise of a greater prize, but Lady Tinker Bell was the worst ally he could remember.


	3. On the Rocks

Living in Neverland was like being a character in someone else’s dream. 

The Tiger Lily was not exactly as Tink had described. For one thing, Tink had never mentioned that she was so startlingly beautiful. For another, she was merely a young woman, no more savage than any other young woman that lived on her wits in Neverland. 

And now she was scowling at Hook as he rowed. 

When he was done killing Pan, Hook thought, he could be king of this island. And he could take The Tiger Lily as his queen. She would forgive him this, when she knew it was all for killing Pan. She was as much Pan’s prisoner as any of them. 

But in the boat she was passive in her rage. He had stopped trying to talk to her as she refused to speak to him, lifting her haughty chin and turning her face away as much as his ropes allowed her. But in the end, she would understand. Him as king and her as queen. 

_Although, should Tink be his queen?_ He looked at the beautiful Tiger Lily again, her eyes blazing contempt at him, whenever she deigned to glance in his direction. _No, Tink couldn’t be his queen, she wasn’t even human_. 

The sun was bright, the lagoon like a mirror. It was a paradise. They reached the rocks that jutted up out of the water at low tide, and Hook hauled The Tiger Lily from the boat and set her in position. The water was only an inch from the top of the rock. 

“And now, princess,” he said, smoothly, “we wait for Pan to save you.”

The Tiger Lily didn’t reply, but her eyes went wide. 

“You’re very beautiful,” he said to her. He meant it. “I am sure Pan won’t let you die.”

“And what about you?” said The Tiger Lily, quietly. “Will you let me die, pirate?”

Hook hadn’t thought much about that. In truth, not _let_ himself think much about it. In his view, killing innocent people was something that did sometimes happen, but was best avoided. And even like this, killing someone who had done no wrong, deliberately, looking them in the eye, wasn’t something he found unconscionable if it was for a greater good or a grand prize. But it was not an easy thing to do.

“It’s not up to me,” said Hook. “It’s up to Pan.”

The Tiger Lily said nothing. And she was beautiful. She was so very beautiful. 

_I could kiss her. I could go over to her and kiss her and she wouldn’t be able to stop me_. She was a vicious fighter. The knife in her teeth that Tink was so fascinated by hadn’t been in evidence, but The Tiger Lily had fought him when he snatched her, out fetching water for her camp. She’d kicked him hard in the nuts, twice, as he overpowered her, and then bitten the meat of his right biceps, as he roped her up. But she could barely twitch now. Pirates knew their knots.

 _I could kiss her._

The sun was bright, the lagoon like a mirror. It was paradise. The tide was coming in. water started to creep over the rocks. Hook didn’t kiss The Tiger Lily. 

Eventually, the water began to slip up The Tiger Lily’s body. Hook watched it and thought about touching her that way. Starting with an ankle and working his way slowly up her leg with kisses. When had he last touched a woman? When had he lasted touched _anyone_ real. The Tiger Lily stared at him. He was sure she could tell what he was thinking about. 

He didn’t touch her.

*

They both jumped when they heard the cock-crow; Pan, of course Pan. He was high on the cliffs. Grinning at the pair of them he crowed again, then leapt from the cliff top, in a perfect swallow dive, hitting the water of the lagoon with a minuscule splash. 

Hook felt himself tense as he watched Pan’s body glide towards them, in a long-armed, lazy breaststroke. When he reached the rocks and hauled himself up to standing, sparkling with the crystal water of the lagoon, Hook felt himself draw away. This was a demon. A demon that just happened to look like a boy. 

Hook drew his sword and squared up, standing between Pan and The Tiger Lily. “Hello you,” Pan flashed his eyebrows. 

Hook hissed and recoiled, swiping at Pan with his sword. “Stay back, demon.”

Pan took a small step back, raising his palms. “Don’t be like that, lover. Haven’t you missed me? You've certainly been thinking about me. What’s this game you’ve got going on here? Trying to make me jealous? You do know that’s mine, don’t you?” He pointed around Hook at The Tiger Lily. “I will have to punish you for taking without asking. You remember my last punishment? Wasn’t that enough for your twisted self-loathing? I could hurt you. Do you need that? Maybe you miss the old naval ways, Captain?” Pan’s tongue flickered over his bottom lip.

Hook shook his head as if trying to shake the image away. “Take her place,” he said. “Take her place on the rock and I’ll set her free.” 

Pan snorted. “What? And why should I do that?”

“Tide’s rising, Pan. If you don’t do it the water will kill her.”

“So it would seem, but I don’t really see what that has to do with me.” 

“A gentleman would save her.”

Pan’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “And that’s something you know about, is it, pirate? Well versed, are you, in the gentlemanly code of abduction and attempted murder?”

Hook’s gritted his teeth. “I know more about being a gentleman than you, demon.”

Tink’s plan had relied on the fact Pan would absolutely, definitely sacrifice himself for his Tiger Lily. At the time, when Tink had been outlining it, raging about how much Pan loved this unworthy woman, when he should have loved only her, Hook hadn’t thought to question whether Pan actually cared about The Tiger Lily as much as Tink, in her jealousy goggles, assumed he did. 

Now, faced with Pan’s incredulity, the flaws were obvious. Hook was about to despair, when Pan cocked his head. He looked quizzically at The Tiger Lily then at Hook, and shrugged. “Okay, Hook, you amuse me. I’ll play you game.”

“Wh-what?” said Hook.

“Don’t look so surprised, pirate. Anyone’d think you knew this plan was ridiculous. Why didn’t _you_ tell him?” The last remark was addressed to Tiger Lily as Pan lowered Hook’s sword with an outstretched palm and walked over to her perch on the rocks. 

“Tell him what?” said The Tiger Lily, as Pan squatted down to loosen her ropes.

“Tell him that I’d never give my life for you.”

The Tiger Lily lifted her chin and sneered at Hook. “If he doesn’t know that, he’s a fool.”

"Oh, he is a fool," Pan laughed as the ropes dropped away from The Tiger Lily and she stood up and stretched. She gave Hook one contemptuous look before diving off the rock and swimming away. 

“Well then, pirate,” Pan said, sitting himself down in the spot. “Let’s see what you have for me. This has better be good, I’m a busy man these days.”

Suppressing the urge to dive off the rocks and follow The Tiger Lily, Hook walked over to Pan. He picked up the rope and began tying Pan’s hands where he had thoughtfully placed them behind his back. Then he added more ropes, making a rigid package of Pan’s slender body. 

“Uh, come on Hook,” Pan grunted as Hook tugged the ends of the rope into a complicated knot, “you can get that rope tighter. You're punishing me, remember. Come on, codfish, I want to feel it.” His voice a whisper then, “I want to ache with how much you hate me. Make me burn, pirate.”

Hook didn’t respond, but he yanked the rope as hard as he could. Pan moaned.

“You know,” said Pan as Hook finished his rope work and retook his position across the rock, surveying his captive, “I had grown awfully tired of you. You may have guessed from the incident where I left you to die.” Pan paused, like leaving a funny pause after saying that was a thing he was going to do now. “But I was hasty. I should have returned your memories and set you loose as my arch foe. You are so very sexy when you are planning to kill me, Hook.” Pan sighed. “I’m hard right now, are you?”

“No,” said Hook. Thankful he wasn’t.

“Really. Such a shame. I remember the days when all it would take was my breath on your neck.” Pan let his tongue arch over his top lip, just at the tide line. And Hook’s heart flipped over in his chest, as he felt his cock respond to the sight. Pan could still control him. It felt like his dick belonged more to Pan than it did him. 

The sun beat down. Hook watched Pan, that beautiful, expressive face. A face he could lose himself in for days. The tide rose slowly, much more slowly than Hook had imagined it would. Pan’s death just glided softly towards him. Hook’s dick burned in his breeches and he trailed his sword point in the water, making patterns. 

*

When Pan finally spoke again, Hook jumped. “I’ve got to say, I’m glad I took you up on this offer, Hook.” Pan twitched against the ropes. “I love THIS. It’s very good. No give, anywhere. I always said…”

“Pirates know their knots, yes, you said it many times.”

Pan nodded. “So you know you’ve tied me up before. And you know I was never truly at your mercy. You are aware, are you Hook, that you cannot kill me like this.”

Hook allowed himself a slow, almost seductive, smile. “Is that so, demon?”

Pan nodded. Both of them were smiling now, like both of them thought they had the upper hand. 

“Do you think it’s funny that I never tied you up?”

“No. You never needed to tie me up.” 

“No,” said Pan. “No, I never did. Now come here.”

Hook swallowed. “I’m fine where I am.”

“Are you still hard? I know you got hard when I licked my lips. Would you like me to do it again?” Pan’s eyebrows flickered. The water was nearly at Hook’s knees. Pan didn’t seem to notice it.

“I want nothing from you, demon.”

Pan looked wounded. “Demon? That’s not nice. And I told you to come here.”

“The next time I come over there, Pan, it will be to piss on your corpse. You’re going to drown, you accursed creature. And I am going to watch it happen.”

Pan pouted. “No, Hook, you’re not going to do that. Look at you. Your pretty brow is all furrowed and your mouth is so tense. I don’t like to see your mouth tense unless it’s stretched around my cock. Is something,” he shrugged in the ropes, “is something troubling you about this situation?”

“Nothing.”

“Tink got you out of that cage didn’t she? And this has to be her plot. What did she tell you? That you had to kill me for all the things I’d done. That you should team up and take me down? That’s her usual line.”

“What do you mean, ‘her usual line’?”

“Did you actually think you were the first poor soul she had tried to persuade to kill me? She has a terrible temper, as you know. When she’s cross with me she’ll find someone on the island who she can convince I have wronged so badly they ought to kill me. For some reason her poor marks never seem to clock that she only released them from their torments when she had reason to use them herself. It’s all,” Pan yawned, “it’s all a bit tiresome.”

Hook’s heart dropped. Quietly he said, “So it’s true. Tink could have freed me at any time?”

“What’s that pirate, I can hardly hear you,” said Pan, with a laugh that made Hook feel nauseous. “But I imagine what you’re trying to ask me is could dear Tink have freed you from me at any time?”

“Yes,” said Hook, his throat thick and his eyes burning. 

Pan held his gaze. His grey eyes like skies full of storms and as beautiful as anything Hook had seen in any port in the lands beyond lands he had travelled to. Eventually, Pan whispered, “I can tell you that. But you’ll have to come closer, Hook.”

Hook took a step, just one, water rippling around him as he moved.

“Closer than that.”

Hook was shaking.

“And crawl.”

It felt like there was a hard lump in Hook’s throat. When he swallowed, it didn’t disappear. “I’m not crawling for you, demon. Those times are over.”

“Are they really? I think not. Nothing on this island is over until I say it is. Because it seems that I, as your poor victim, trussed up here and waiting to die, have very little to gain in telling you what you want to know. And you have very little you can offer me to make me give up that information. Except obedience. Come here. On your knees. I’m still your master, Hook.”

He told himself it was because he had to know, but Hook’s whole body was responding to the thought of crawling to Pan. Even the hairs on his arms were standing on end. He held Pan’s gaze as he dropped himself slowly into the rising water. Onto one knee then the other. He leant forward, putting his weight onto his hand and his hook. The water was up to his elbows, halfway up his thighs. It sickened Hook how hard his own dick was as he got onto all fours. He looked up through his eyelashes at Pan, and the expression on his demon-face made him feel worse. Like his guts were crumbling from the shame of it. 

And it felt so good.

Across the rock he crawled. Head down, looking up at Pan. Eyes locked onto his. His cock was lead, his breath hitching. He knew his arousal was painted all over his face. Hook had been everywhere, tried everything. Every dark pleasure in his own world and world’s beyond. Rum, laudanum, bumbo, grog, gin, opium, coca leaf, morphia, brandy, tobacco, peyote, lotus: but Pan was the sweetest drug he’d ever known. 

When he reached him, Hook drew himself up on his knees. He was face to face with Pan. Eyeball to eyeball. “Kiss me, Hook.” Lip to lip. 

Hook paused. 

Pan opened his mouth a fraction and drew his teeth over his bottom lip. “One last kiss for a dying man?”

“Whatever you are,” Hook whispered, “you are not a man.” And he closed the last inch between them, and let Pan kiss him. 

It was good. It was passion and fire. Heat soaring through Hook’s body as a serpent seemed to uncoil in his belly at the taste and scent of Pan. Their tongues flickered over each other and Hook moaned into Pan’s mouth with pure need.

“Now untie me, pirate,” Pan whispered into his mouth, “Untie me and we can forget all about this.”

Hook knew Pan had nothing to tell him, nothing that he would tell him that wouldn’t be more deception and games. 

Before Pan could question what he was doing, Hook drew his head back from the kiss, steeled himself by wrenching all the anger he could out of his shame, and did the only thing he had left. 

With a shout of, “Fucking demon,” Hook snapped his skull back, then forward, his forehead making fast, hard contact with the bridge of Pan’s nose. There was a sickening crunching of bone and sinew and Pan lurched backwards into the water with a splash. 

Hook scrambled to his feet. He leaned over Pan and drew him out of the water. Pan was suddenly a boy, just a young boy. He was spluttering and choking as Hook righted him. His eyes were streaming, his nose a bloody mess. Hook put his hand to his own stinging head and brought it away. His fingers glistened with a mess of Pan’s blood. 

“You…” Pan’s voice was lost as he started choking again.

Hook took a long step back and stared.

When Pan caught his breath, his grey eyes were blazing with rage. 

Hook swallowed. “Goodbye, Pan,” he said, made a sharp heel turn and climbed back into the boat. 

The sun was bright, the lagoon like a mirror. It was a paradise. The tide was coming in. The water at Pan’s chin. 

As Hook rowed his little boat away, he could hear Pan screaming and yelling. “You’ll regret this, Hook,” he cried, through his bloody, broken nose. “You’ll regret this. What are you without your Pan? What even are you?” 

Hook reached the shore, moored the boat and stalked up the beach. Tink stood waiting for him inside the tree line. He shouldered her out of his way without looking in her eyes, “I’m a pirate,” he muttered.


	4. What Pirates Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings for this chapter. Ta.

Because he had killed him. 

Because the Captain, their Captain, had killed that filthy demon that had tried to rule them. 

Because no one, they had bellowed, their voices rough with liquor, no one controls pirates. And those that try, pay the price.

Because no one controls pirates.

_For what are pirates if not free men?_

Hook had sat upon a brandy cask and drained more than half of it himself. The lavish drinking, the terrible singing, the inexorable dancing and the nefarious games went on past dawn. They hoisted the cabin boy up the mast by his breeches. They, tried, hopelessly to catch the mermaids, who splashed around the ship, drawn to the noise of their merrymaking. Some of them fucked each other, there were always a few. 

It went on and on until every barrel was drained. For Hook it went on until he tried to climb the rigging, just to prove he still could, and lost his footing after two feet. 

He fell back onto the deck, the full length of him, supine on those familiar boards, that felt as soft as any bed the world could offer him. The heavy sky spun above him and he gave himself over to unconsciousness. 

*

“Hey, stupid pirate, wake up.”

So, she was human-sized today. He had no need to open his eyes to be sure of it. Indeed, opening his eyes did not feel like something he was equipped to do. He threw his left arm across his face and muttered, “What do you want, Missy?”

“What do I want? I want to know why you didn’t finish your job.”

“What?” Hook groaned, in no state to deal with this. “Leave me be, Bell. Respect a dying man.”

“A dying man. Ha. You were meant to watch HIM die, pirate. That was the plan. You didn’t watch him die.” She kicked at his hip. It didn’t hurt much, but he moaned and shifted on the wood. 

“Lady, you know what a horror that creature was. I watched him all I could. He was a dead man when I left him, marooned to the fates.”

He could sense her marching around him, her slippered feet sounding surprisingly heavy in her rage. “Fate! FATE! Fate, stupid pirate, is Pan’s lady. Fate is Pan’s lover. Fate is Pan’s best drinking buddy. Never make the mistake of thinking fate will help you in this place. Fate will laugh at you and then suck Pan’s dick.” She crouched down and wrenched his arm off his face. He groaned, opening his eyes. The sun was low in the sky, the mast towering over him and Tink, blotting it all out, just a shape against the sky. “Don’t you understand? We are not battling some stinking mutineers here, or the King’s own navy, or even some other blackguard of a pirate. Pan is a demon, a real demon, and if I tell you how to kill him, you have to kill him exactly how I tell you or he will not die. And he did. Not. Die.”

Hook felt the fog in his brain lifting. “Pan,” he said, feeling ice flood him, “Pan’s not dead?”

Tink’s face was looming over his. “And the lady awakes. Did you see him die, pirate?”

“Come off it, Bell, you are fucking with me. I gave him to the sea. There is no way he could have survived that.”

“No way? Really? What if the mermaids took him under the water and breathed for him? What if an eagle swooped down and took him to her nest? What if the rock you had left him on turned out to be a giant sea snail that decided to creep to land just before the sea took him? This is Neverland, pirate,” Tink said, lowering her voice to a whisper, “Neverland. And everything in Neverland bows to Pan’s design.”

Hook stared at her – pulled himself up onto his elbows, still staring. “Bell, there is no way he is not dead. I killed him. I did what you bid of me. You released me to kill him, and kill him I did. And it cost me a part of my soul to do it. So don’t you,” he reached out with his hook and poked at Tink’s chin, “don’t you come here, missy, with your whore’s dress and your fucking attitude, and tell me he’s not bloody dead. Not when my head is this bloody sore.”

Tink brushed his hook away then leaned forward until her face was inches from his. “Pan's. Not. Dead. You useless pirate cunt. And don’t fucking say stuff like that about my dress.”

Hook held her gaze for a moment, then lurched to his feet, staggered to the rail of the ship and leant over it, vomiting all his night’s revelry into the foaming blue. Then he turned to look at Tink, sparkling on his deck, her pretty face red with rage. 

And he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed all the more.

_Of course Pan wasn’t dead. This was only going to end one way. And it wasn’t with Pan dying._

_Not Pan._

*

They were in is cabin again. The two of them. Hook leant against his desk and looked at Tink, sitting on his cot, head down, pout at full force. 

“You messed up my last plan, stupid pirate. He’s going to kill us both now, you know. He’ll be planning it.”

“He’s going to kill _me_. Reckon he’ll keep you alive.”

“What makes you think that?” said Tinker Bell, angry. Still so angry.

“Because he kept you alive after all the other times you tried to have someone kill him.”

“On that again, are we? Listen to me pirate, this island, this place, is death. We do what we can to get by. And don’t think I don’t know that you’d truss me up and sell me to him if you thought it’d gain you his favour.”

Hook flinched. He wasn’t sure if that was true. It might be true. And it sounded a lot like some of the things he’d done in this place. 

Tink smiled, her head down. “I know about the things you’ve done, Captain. I know how much your code is really worth. And Pan’s coming for us. We need to be ready to fight him.”

“I can’t fight him,” said Hook. He wanted to look away from her, the shame of saying that, but he didn’t. He held her gaze as she looked up at him, horrified. 

“Can’t fight him? You have to. He is going to kill you. We need a new plan, pirate. And I’ve got one. The Tiger Lily wasn’t a big enough prize, but if we took his Wendy Bird, he would give himself over to us to free her, I’m sure of it. If we tied her to your mast to taunt him. Especially if he thought you might,” Tink smiled more broadly, “you might do what pirates do.”

“Wendy is a child, Tink.”

Tinker Bell made a face. “So? When did THAT ever bother you?”

“Listen to me, Miss Tinker Bell,” Hook straightened from his perch on the desk and walked towards her, in slow, deliberate strides, “I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do when Pan comes to kill me.” He leant over her, arm and hook on the cot, caging her with his body. “I am going to give myself to him,” his voice fell to a dark whisper. “I can’t fight him, He’s shown me that. All I can do is give in. Just give him what he wants. When he comes for me, I will walk out on deck and I will kneel before him,” 

…he dropped to his knees…,

“and I will bear my chest for his blade,”

…he wrenched open his shirt…,

“and I will get off this island the only way he’ll allow. I reckon he might spare you and me crew, if he gets to crow over how much he’s beaten me.” He looked up at her. “You think you know what pirates do. THIS, milady, this is what pirates do.”

Tink sneered at him, her eyes all over his bare chest. “Stupid pirate, what if he bewitches you again? You can’t want that.”

“I have a feeling he can’t. If he could, I’m sure he would have tried by now. I think he can’t. I think now he has to kill me, or let me be.”

“He’ll never let you be,” Tink said quietly, like she _knew_. 

Hook looked at her. Tinker Bell. She’d been his prisoner longer than anyone. She was a broken thing. He often caught a glimpse of it, but tried to push it away. He didn’t want to think about what she’d suffered. How much worse it must have been. How he’d ground her down into this confused, angry, possessive thing. 

Tink’s shoulders quivered like she was going to cry. Her big bottom lip jutted out further than ever, her barely covered tits were shaking in her ridiculous dress. “You can’t do this, pirate. You’re so stupid. This ISN’T what pirates do. Pirates don’t give up. They don’t.”

“Oh they do, they do. And I’m not just a pirate, lady, I’m a pirate Captain. A Captain goes down with his ship. And my ship has been sinking so long. This is how it ends for me, I know it.”

Tink grabbed Hooks hair - a sudden flash of movement. He snarled as she made a fist of it and pulled him close. “Oh no, Sir. No, I won’t have it. That is NOT what pirates do,” she breathed it into his parted lips. “I’ll tell you what pirates do, they take what they want. They plunder, they pillage and they rape. They roll around in gold, they crunch fine jewels under their boots on their way to better findings, the dig up buried treasure, they take fine ladies from ships on their way to tedious weddings and they make sure those ladies will reach their future husbands ready to be heartily disappointed with the awful, clumsy fumblings of their new amours.”

“You seem to know a lot about what pirates do there, missy. Be thinking about it a lot?” Hook snarled, twisting in her grip.

“Believe me, Captain, it’s a lonely life being Pan’s pet fairy.”

“How did he ever catch you?” said Hook. “No easy job trapping a fairy, even for Pan.”

“I’m not a good fairy. Let’s just say, other fairies don’t like that.”

Hook pulled his hair free of her grip with a grunt. “Not a good fairy? Is that because you walk around in this tiny little dress, tits nearly falling out of it with every step.” He let his tongue graze his top lip. “Skirt that barely covers you, no underthings, I know that.” And he lifted his hook and began to slide the point from her knee, along her inner thigh – just enough pressure to make her wince.

Before the hook touched her hem, Tink smacked her hand down onto it. 

This, he knew, and knew she knew, was a game. A dangerous game. He suspected he knew exactly what she was trying to do and why, and if his suspicions were correct he had every intention of playing along to the bitter end.

But first, it was her move and she made it perfectly, when she held his gaze, green-eyes clear and pure and poisonous as dreamshade and said, “Get your filthy hook off me, you fucking pirate.” 

And she spat at him. And he took her. 

There had been a few times, when something Tink had done had made him suspect that she actually stronger than him. Even human sized she was still small, but how much did that mean to someone who could change their size at will. 

Nevertheless now as he growled and pinned her down on the cot, both her hands caught in his, and as he ripped her dress away with the hook, she seemed as weak as any small bodied woman under him. He ran the hook all over her body, taking extra time to flick at her nipples with it. _God, but she had fabulous tits_. He could feel her kicking beneath him, but her legs were trapped by his body. 

And all the time she kept up a stream of protest and profanity. “How dare you touch me you filthy fucking pirate, you’re disgusting, you shit-stinking cur, vile blackguard, Pan’s fucking whore. I saw you, you know. I saw all of it. I saw what he made you do on that rock. And I saw your dick get hard when you did it. I’ve seen you crawl for him so many times, pirate. I’ve seen you crawl through filth after him, trying to get you mouth on his skinny dick. I’ve seen you beg him to let you show him how low you are. Plead for him to let you degrade yourself, until your voice faded away.” 

At that last one, he smashed his mouth onto hers. Shutting her up with his tongue, for long moments. She gasped. When he broke the kiss he said, “If I had another hand I’d use it to cover your fucking mouth, bitch.”

“Fuck you, pirate.”

“Right,” he said, pulling his body off her enough to flip her over onto her stomach. “We’ll see.” Holding her down with his forearm across her shoulders, he ran his fingers down her arse, finding the hole there and grazing it with the pads of his fingers. 

Tink made a groaning noise and muttered, “Oh no, pirate.”

“Oh yes, lady.”

There was a bottle of oil in one of the pockets that hung beside the cot. He didn’t let himself think about who had left it there, as he grabbed it. He pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, manoeuvred it under his chin and emptied all the contents over his hand, all the time keeping his other arm on Tink. 

Tink was snarling again, “I will kill you, if you do this, pirate. Pan won’t get a chance to kill you, I will rip out your bowels and make you eat them, you dog.”

He slid his oiled hand over her, “I can make this good, you know. You remember how you talked about those princesses I took on their way to be wed. How do you think I made them remember me? What exactly do you think it was that made them sob on their honeymoons at the clueless actions of their useless princelings?” And he dipped his head and ran his tongue over her arsehole.

Tink’s head sunk down into the cot, but her moan was barely stifled. “Pirate,” she gasped, “pirate, no.”

He kept going. Laving the flat of his tongue over her dark sensitive spot. Stopping and probing at it every few times, until she was pressing back against him, chasing his tongue if he made her wait to long between laps. 

Until he eventually he pulled completely away from her and she howled in protest. 

He leant over her, pressed his mouth to the back of her neck and drawled, “What is it you want there, princess.” 

“Fuck me, pirate scum.”

“Fuck you, is it? And where would you be wanting me to fuck you, fairy?”

She was all firmly clamped teeth. “You bastard.”

With one hand he flicked open the laces of his breeches, letting them slide down his thighs with well-practiced ease. He twisted his greased hand over his erection, and nudged the blunt head at her aching hole. “Not the right answer, bitch.”

She keened, head still pressed down in the pillows. “Oh god, pirate. Fuck me. Please.”

“Fuck you where, _fairy_?"

“Fuck me in the arse, you stupid pirate. Fuck me in the arse. Please.”

He laughed in triumph, but it came out as a snarl. As he finally drove into her and she made a noise like a sob. 

She felt, not too different from a human here either, but a little hotter. The thing that sent him close to his edge quickly was the knowledge of what she was, and what he was doing.

 _A fairy_. He was sodomising a fucking fairy. After she had begged him to do it. As last nights on earth go, this wasn’t bad. 

He came with a grunt and yell and, without missing a beat, withdrew, flipped Tink over, sank to his knees and pressed his tongue into her cunt until she bucked under him so hard it felt as if she was breaking in half. 

*

It was several moments before either of them said anything.

It was Hook who spoke first. He said, “I’m sorry.”

Tink lifted her head, she was still splayed across the cot. “Why are you sorry, stupid pirate?”

“I don’t normally do that. I have rules.” He shook his head and added, half to himself. “ _I hate what you make of me. You’re as bad as the demon_.” 

Tink shrugged. “No rules here,” as if she hadn’t heard the second part of what he’d said.

“I’m sorry about your dress too.” He was conscious, for the first time, that she was naked and he was still wearing all his clothes, his shirt still hanging open, his wet dick protruding messily from his breeches. 

“That,” she said, “you ought to be sorry about.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Of course I can fix it, stupid pirate. I’m magical.”

“Aye. You are, you know, More magical than I think you realise.”

Tink stood up, her legs seemed a little wobblier than usual, and stalked over to where he had thrown her dress. “What does that even mean, pirate?” He’d shredded it to rags, but when she put it on, it seemed to shuck into place perfectly. 

“That I know what you were doing just now. That you thought if you could convince me to hurt you and fight you and rape you, I wouldn’t give myself up to Pan.”

Tink turned her back to him and said, “I wasn’t doing that. Why would I do that?”

“Really?” Hook got up and walked up behind her, wondered if she’d spring away if he touched her now. 

She turned around. She was crying. “I did that, because I wanted you to fuck me. One last time. Because he's going to kill you. Because he always kills them. And I knew that was the only way you’d do it. You hate me so much now. It had to be that way.”

“I don’t…” He reached out and took her in his arms and she fell into them, soft and light as nothing. “I don’t hate you Tink. Lady Bell.”

“And now he’ll take you from me. You’re right. He won’t kill me. He won’t kill me because this is a worse punishment. My pirate. My stupid pirate.” She kept talking, but it melted into sobs, something about loving him, he thought. But then decided it couldn’t be that. Tink couldn’t love him. She was a fairy. 

It was nearly dark outside, the sky fading to the dark purple of a bruise. “I knew he wasn’t dead,” he whispered into her hair. “For all your fondness of saying it, my lady, I am not so very stupid. I knew what it meant that I hadn’t watched him die. And I knew I could never have stood to do it. I told my men he was dead so they could have this night of feeling free. But I knew it couldn’t be over that easy. Nothing is over until he decides. Me and him won’t be over until he kills me. And more than anything, I want this to be over. I’ve lived too long anyway. 

“What about your revenge, pirate? What about your true love?”

“What about them?” said Hook.

As above deck he heard his man up in the crow’s nest shout, “Pan! Pan’s a’coming. And a whole army with him. Pan! All hands! Pan!”


	5. This Has Been Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long. Fic is now 6 chapters, but chapter 6 will definitely be the end.

Hook pushed his way through the crewmen, crowding the port side of the ship. It was worse, even than he had feared. _An army indeed_. 

In the water, were three dozen little boats, each one containing four or five lost boys. More of them stood on the shore. They were all young, all just children, but easily enough children to overwhelm his crew, who numbered barely more than a dozen. Most of them had bows and those that didn’t had knives.

Three or four of his men were clustered around the only working canon. They called to him, and he shook his head.

Looking back over the rail, he spotted Pan. He was in the centre boat, standing up hands on hips. As their eyes met, Pan licked his teeth. “Hello, you.” 

Hook inhaled sharply through his nose. “Have your men lower their weapons, Pan,” said Hook. “I’ll surrender. Where would you have me? Down there?”

Pan frowned “You? I’m not here for you, Hook.” 

Hook’s heart sank at the idea of more games. “Don’t, Pan,” he said heavily, “we don’t need to. I’ll come down. You can kill me however you want. Fast, slow, make it hurt. I don’t care.” _Because what could he do that was worse than what he’d done?_

“Kill you?” Pan shook his head. “Still, always with the drama. I’m not here to kill you. In fact, I can’t bear another second of you. Maybe you ought to leave.”

Hook swallowed. “Leave?”

“Yes, leave. Take your crew and get back that dreadful forest.” Pan was smiling. Hook hated it when Pan was smiling.

“Leave?” said Hook again, and he was so damn dumbfounded he could barely even say that.

Pan gave an airy sigh. “Oh, Hook really. I know I’ve hit you many, many times and that a lot of those times you begged me to do it. And,” he quirked a smile, “I will miss that. Never think I won’t. But, really, I didn’t know I’d damaged your brain. I was so careful. Mostly.”

“Do you mean to tell me, Pan,” said Hook, his voice _shaking_ , “that you’ll let us go. All of us, Back to the Enchanted Forest?”

“Yes, yes, yes. This is no place for grown ups. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Hook blinked. It had to be a trick.

Pan was still grinning. Grinning and grinning like a death mask. “Stand down boys. I take it from our pirate’s gormless expression that we have a deal. Now,” and that amiable, youthful face transformed in front of Hook’s eyes. And there was the demon, just below the surface, “bring her out and we’ll be on our way.” 

“Bring her out? Bring who out?” _Like he didn’t know. Of course he knew._

“I can’t exactly let you leave with my property, Hook.”

Hook’s insides crumbled. “Tink?” he said, hardly able to spit it out. White fear. In his stomach, up his spine, tightening around his neck. “You mean?” he swallowed, hard. “You mean Tinker Bell?”

Pan smiled, “Unless you have anyone else of mine up there. I realise a man like you has a certain reputation to maintain.” 

“You want Tinker Bell?”

Pan’s eyes slid to one of his boys. _Rufio, was it?_ Pan gave a sharp nod and said ‘Take the small one,” and an arrow sailed from Rufio’s bow, quicker than thought. There was a thump, and Hook’s cabin boy fell to the deck, blood pumping from his throat, thick and sickening. 

Pan cocked his head. “There, you see. I really do. Now bring her out before Felix gets jealous, that I let Rufio go first. You can choose who dies next, if you like. Or if you don’t.” 

Behind Hook movement had already erupted. Mr Smee running to aid the cabin boy, who had all but bled out, the men muttering. _Let’s fetch her…She’s in his cabin…Why is she in his cabin?…He’s been fucking her…He’s had a woman in there and not shared her?...It’s not a woman. It’s a fairy…He wouldn’t fuck a fairy…He would…You gotta fuck what you can get in this place…Let’s get her then, before those vermin attack us all…_

Hook spun around. “Remain where you are. If anyone’s fetching Tinker Bell it will be me.” He turned back to the ship’s rail. “Please, Pan, give us some time. I want to say goodbye.”

Pan raised a lazy eyebrow. “Oh, take a moment if you must. I doubt she will care too greatly for a heartfelt goodbye from a one-handed pirate with a drink problem. “

“She cares,” Hook snarled.

“Is that so, Captain? And do you care about her? I do hope so, because I intend to skin the little jingling bitch, for lying with filth like you.”

*

_Of course he wouldn’t get to give himself up to Pan’s blade. Not in Neverland. What’s the worst thing you can imagine? You can guarantee Pan will come up with something a thousand times worse._

It was dark in Hook’s cabin. He could just see Tink, still where he’d left her. She was curled up in his cot, facing the wall, her wings lying still across his blanket. He got his tinder out of his pocket and lit the candles on his desk. 

Tink rolled over at the sound of his activity. As the candles flared, he could see her face was red and puffy from crying.

“Pirate?” she said blearily. Then she saw him clearly and shouted “Pirate!”, sprung from the cot, and flung herself across the cabin to embrace him, knocking him back into the desk, almost catching his hair in the candelabra. “I knew you were lying, pirate,” she said, kissing his neck, excited. “You’re going to fight him aren’t you? I have an idea how we can…”

“No,” he squirmed under her, trying to stop the kisses. “I am not fighting him.” 

She pulled back to look at him. “Then, how come you’re alive?”

Hook shrugged. “He’s going to let me go.” 

“What?” Tink’s eyes went wide in the candlelight.

“He’s had enough of me, he said, he’s going to let me go. With me ship and me crew and send us back to the Enchanted Forest.”

Tink stared. He knew exactly what she was thinking. “I see. You, and your ship, and your crew. And I stay behind. With him.”

“Aye.” Hook nodded. 

In his arms, Tink was stiff as ivory. She stared up at him. “Are you considering it? His proposal?”

“We’re neither of us saviours, are we? You belong here. I don’t. I have to go. I have to get away from what happened to me here. Anything between you and me was always about our mutual benefit. It’s not as if we care for each other. A pirate and a fairy?”

“What’s he going to do to me, pirate?”

Hook shook his head. “He’s made some threats. I don’t know. If you like,” Hook swallowed, “I have some dreamshade. I know it is a terrible poison, but Pan will have you whatever I do. At least I can save you his torture.”

Tink’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Dreamshade!” she all but shrieked. “Stupid pirate, you think I’d still be here if dreamshade worked on me?”

“Oh, I suppose not, lady.” said Hook, and he looked at the floor, feeling foolish. When he looked up at her, her big eyes were quivering, about to spill over with tears. His heart was burning.

The door flew open with a bang. Pan of course, Pan. “And that’s enough of this touching emotion, kids. Give me my fairy. I’m going to try frying her.” 

With a tiny _snick_ , Tink, reverted to her miniature size. 

“Oh don’t be like that, lady. Look, I have your jar here.” Pan pulled a glass jar from his pocket. Tink eyed it, a tiny glittering ball of rage and fear. “Now,” said Pan, his voice sliding down the octaves, becoming something terrifying, as he strode towards them, “get in here, princess, or every last person on this boat dies.” He reached Hook, stood far to close and whispered, “And don’t you be jealous about that, precious, if that happens, I won’t kill you the same as your common men. They’ll be something special for you.” Pan slid his empty hand down Hook’s good arm, stopping to circle his thumb on the palm. “This hand goes for a start. I’d love to see you lose that. I’d love to see how that would break you.” Pan licked his lips. "How about if I made you choose between this hand, and her."

Hook snatched his hand away. “I’m not scared of you, Pan,” he said. He was lying.

“Oh, course not. Why should you be? We already have a deal.” And Pan lifted the lid of the jar and held it up. “Give her to me.” 

“What?”

“She can’t move,” said Pan. And Hook looked at Tink who was fluttering in one spot in the air, easily within his reach, her eyes wide with fear. “Magic. So just grab her, watch her teeth and pop her in this jar. Then we’re done here.” 

“I’m not going to do that, Pan.”

“Of course you fucking are. Stop stalling. You’re a pirate, not a knight. Now pass me the damsel.” Pan grinned, slow and nasty. “No one would even blame you, Hook. You don’t have any other options left.”

“I have one.”

“And what’s that?”

Hook took a breath. “I’m going to beg.”

Pan rolled his eyes. “Really? Oh, you are tiresome.”

Hook closed his eyes, inhaled again and let them open again. “Please Pan, let her go. You’ve had her a long time. She’s barely sane.”

“Oi,” shouted Tink, “watch it, pirate.”

“You broke her years ago. What’s left to do? Wouldn’t it be more fun to break me? Take me instead. You won’t need magic to bind me. I’ll do your will. Just let her go.”

“Is that it?”

“Aye.”

“And that was begging, was it?”

“Aye.”

Pan shook his head in slow disbelief. “I don’t know, Hook. That was the worst begging I’ve ever been audience to. And believe me, I’ve heard many a man beg. For a start, you’re not even on your knees.” 

Hook sighed, “As you wish.” And he sunk down, onto first one knee and then both. Slowly he clasped his hand and his hook in front of his chest. “Please Pan, take me instead.”

Pan looked over Hook’s head at Tink, “Goodness me, Tink, what ever have you done to him?”

“Maybe it’s what I haven’t done to him, you stupid demon.”

Pan gave Tink a look then that terrified Hook, but he didn’t move towards her. He turned back to Hook and said, “Why would I even want you? You’re disgusting.”

“You want me,” said Hook, letting his voice get low and soft. “I do remember, you know. I remember how you gasped at the sight of my body. Your eyes went wide when you saw my cock. I know you want me. You still want me.”

“Oh really?” A wry smile. “Show me.”

Hook didn’t take his eyes off Pan. His treacherous dick was swelling as he shed his waistcoat and shirt, whilst he knelt on the floor, then stood and shucked off his breeches, kicking them aside. He swallowed and showed himself. Pan kept staring at his body. Behind him, Hook heard another _snick_ and then Tink’s feet hitting the floor as she returned to human size.

Pan let his eyes roll up and down Hook’s body. “Is that it? That’s your offer?” 

“No.” 

Hook got back onto his knees and took hold of Pan’s breeches. Like, he’d done a hundred, hundred times before. He opened them, leaned forward and kissed the tip of Pan’s dick, slow and reverent. Then he rocked back on his heels, looked up and Pan, and licked his lips. 

Pan bent, took his chin and said, “Hmm, okay. Get me that rope, Hook.” 

“What rope?” 

“The rope that’s still next to your cot. The one we used to use.” 

Wary about Pan’s next move, Hook went over to the cot and found the rope there, scrunched half under the slats. As he turned with it, he found Pan had followed him and was at his back. “Remember the rocks?” Pan said. “I asked you if you thought it was strange that I’d never tied you up, and you said it was because I’d never needed to. But if you’re giving yourself to me, perhaps we need a symbol.” Pan cocked his head in a way that made him look distinctly inhuman. 

“Aye,” said Hook. “Whatever you want. You can have me however you want.” And he turned, crossing his wrist and his hook behind his back and let Pan tie them there. 

Pan smiled, twisting Hook around and pushing him back to his knees. “Okay then Hook, you codfish, let’s see what you’re offering me.” 

Pan’s dick was still hard and still protruding from his breeches. Hook dipped his head and drew the whole thing into his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d done such a thing, but it was the first time he’d done it by choice. He felt that. 

But he crushed that feeling away, because as he sunk his skull onto Pan’s erection he heard a dark moan above him. Because he knew how to make this perfect. He’d had it beaten into him, after all. 

Pan made soft noises as Hook moved up and down his long dick, taking it deep enough every time to make his eyes prickle. 

“Not bad, pirate,” said Pan blithely. “Of course we all know what sailors get up to. I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

Hook let his eyelids flutter open and looked up at Pan, which got him another moan of pleasure. “Oh, I like that,” said Pan. “I like it when you look up at me with my dick in your mouth. _Willingly_. You’re right, this is different. It is a very different thing to have you do this because you want to. To see how much you want it. All that time, and I never knew how much you loved to suck my dick, pirate.” 

And he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. “Get over here Tink. This is special enough for the whole happy family.” 

“I’m not shrinking, again, Pan,” Tink said sharply from her spot behind the desk. 

"And suddenly the lady has standards, didn’t you let that pirate bugger you this afternoon? Now shut your fucking mouth and come here. I took that spell off you ages ago." 

Hook tried to stop sucking, to interject with something, but Pan shoved his head back down. “Don’t you bother yourself with our little disputes, Hook.” And without his hands there was little he could do to fight back. 

Hook did his best to continue sucking Pan’s dick. He noticed when Tink was standing close to him. He heard her wings moving. He recognised the rhythm. She liked seeing this. _Of course she did_. She was, for all he volatility, pretty predictable. 

“Right,” said Pan, pulling Hook up off his dick. “Enough of you, I’ll have the fairy’s hot mouth now, if you please, milady." Tink rolled her eyes at him. 

Hook knew what she meant. Perhaps everyone in this cabin was pretty predictable. 

“You’ll want me on the cot, then” said Tink. 

“Good girl,” Pan said an in a voice that made Hook’s stomach roll over. 

Tink got on the cot, on her hands and knees and Pan climbed up too, and knelt in front of her. She looked at his erection like it was the dullest thing in the world. Perhaps to her it was. _How long had she been here with him?_ Hook remembered that once, in a different life, he had made a sport of bedding women who loved to tell him how much their husband’s over-familiar cocks brought them to tears of boredom. 

Pan looked at Hook. “You take the other end, pirate. See if we can’t show the lady a lovely time before she leaves us for what-the-so-ever-the-fuck-of-a-place she thinks will have her.” 

Hook walked around behind Tink and got up on the cot, facing Pan. “Tink?” he said softly, “Lady Bell?”. 

Tink looked over her shoulder. “Just do it, stupid pirate.” 

“Do you...? Do you want me to?” He was begging _her_ now, begging her to just nod an agreement, or anything, and absolve him this. Because he had to do it. He couldn’t imagine the consequences of not doing it would be good for either of them. 

Tink just rolled her eyes and turned back to Pan’s dick, but her hand reached around, and helped guide him into her, which he was grateful of, with his hands tied. 

__Oh, she felt so good. He rocked his hips into her, the nudge shoving her forward onto Pan’s dick and making him sigh. It felt like he was fucking both of them._ _

“You’ve done this before,” said Pan, watching him over Tink’s body. 

“Before I came here, aye,” said Hook stiffly, trying to move the way he wanted to inside Tink and not lose his balance. _Damn this rope on his wrists_. He twisted at it. He’d got out of ropes before. “Before I came to this place.” 

“I don’t mean this. I mean fucked the fairy.” 

Hook managed a smirk. “Jealous?” 

“No. I just think it’s interesting. That you chose to take up with her, after everything she did to you.” 

Hook stilled. “What?” 

Pan cocked his head again. It was still chilling. Hook noticed Tink try to lift her head and Pan’s hand moved like blur, to keep her mouth wrapped around his dick. “She brought you here, pirate, didn’t you know. Saw your ship on the horizon, flew out, took one look at you, and asked me to guide you in to the island. If it wasn’t for her you might have gone right past. No one finds Neverland unless I want them to. And I had no interest in you back then. But she did. She wanted you. She thought you were pretty.” 

Tink made a choking noise. She tried again to lift her head off Pan’s cock and he grunted at the effort it took to force her head back into place. Hook knew Tink well enough to be sure that was a bad idea. _No man with any sense ought to have his dick in that vicious mouth if it was unwilling. No man who liked having a dick._

In less than a moment Pan made a sound like a strangled yell and ripped Tink off him by the hair, throwing her bodily across the cabin. This made Hook sway off balance, and collapse against the wooden wall next to the cot. Pain shot through his shoulder. It took a second before he looked up, to see Pan approaching Tink. “You’ll fucking pay for that, fairy filth,” he snarled. Nothing but demon, now. 

Hook yanked as hard as he could at the rope. He could feel his skin start to break, where he'd fought it. 

Tink had got to her feet, chest heaving. As soon as Pan was near enough Tink’s small tight fist socked him on the jaw. She shrieked in pan. Pan didn’t move. It was like she’d punched a rock. 

And then it was Pan’s turn, he brought his whole body around in an acrobatic arc, his arm leading, his fist smacking into Tink’s temple. Tink staggered backwards, she hit the cabin wall and her legs skittered out from under her and she slid to the floor. 

“Tink?” said Hook. “Lady?” 

Tink opened her eyes, she still looked dazed. “Fuck off, stupid pirate.” 

Pan turned and looked at Hook, sprawled on the bed, naked, wrist bleeding now from tearing at the rope that still held him, and said, “Well this has been lovely. But I think we should be going.” And he beckoned to Hook. 

Hook’s heart went cold. “You’re going to bring me out like this? Past me crew, like this?” _Oh, but of course he was._

“Oh dear,” Pan said, “you’re right of course, how silly of me.” And he made play of looking around the cabin for something. With an eventual, “Aha,” he strode over to a brass lamp fitting and took a piece of rope that was knotted around it. Crossing to the cot, he clapped impatiently and gestured for Hook to stand. 

Hook got to his feet. Pan pressed up close to his bare chest as he tied the rope around Hook’s neck. Then, spooling out the rope, he took a few steps back, “Like this, I think.” 

As Pan tugged on the rope, Hook looked over his shoulder at Tink. She rolled her eyes and he rolled his right back. 

And Pan spun around on the balls of his feet and punched him in the face. Hook felt his neck jerk painfully backwards. 

“You really do like to ask for that, don’t you, pirate?" 


	6. How to Leave Neverland

Hook kept his eyes down, chin tucked tight to his chest, as Pan led him by the rope halter onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Most of his crew had seen him naked and in Pan’s clutches when he was under the curse, but now he was aware of their sickened gazes, their short gasps of horror. 

He let Pan walk him to the ship’s rail. Down in the water below, the Lost Boys still gathered. 

“Avast there, boys,” Pan called down to them. “Our glittering insect has elected to remain behind on this pirate ship. No doubt the men get lonely. Instead, we have this creature.” And he reached up and grabbed Hook by the throat, forcing him to look down at the swarm of boys as they began to jeer and cat call him.

Pan moved his mouth close to Hook’s ear. “I’m going to let them all have you, Hook. I’m going to stake you out on the ground for the use of any of them that needs it.” And he let his teeth nip Hook’s ear and Hook heard a deep long sigh. “Then I’ll really hear you beg.” 

Hook swallowed hard and kept his eyes forward, on the trees beyond the shoreline.

“Tell me you’d enjoy that.”

“Fuck you, demon,” Hooks said through is teeth.

“Ah,” said Pan, brightly. “No. We’re still on your ship, pirate. It would very easy for me to change our deal. So maybe you need a little reminder of what you offered me. Your willing slavery, wasn’t it?”

Hook sucked air in hard through his nose. “Aye. Aye, it was.”

“So tell me you’d enjoy it if I let all my lost boys use you.”

Hook turned his head and looked at Pan’s eyes. Grey and sinister. He dropped his voice to a breath. “I would love it. I want whatever you want.”

Pan’s smile spread wider and he gestured towards the lost boys with a jerk of his head. “Shall we then?”

“How do you expect me to climb down, tied as I am?”

“Oh, Hook, how silly of me,” said Peter, and he grasped Hook by the upper arms and tipped him over the rail. 

He wasn't long in the water before he felt the mermaids. The strange scent of them, fish and brine and a sour-sweetness surrounded him. At first he thought they would drown him. He only started to fight them when he realised they were bearing him to the shore. 

*

This position they had him in, face down with his limbs stretched out and secured to stakes and heap of sacking under his dick to lift his arse up in the air, made it hard to keep is face out of the dirt. The mud compacted under his chin was mired with spilt semen from where various of them had used his mouth, or just ejaculated over his face. 

He hated that, but it wasn’t the worst thing. The worst was when Pan came to use him. Because Pan always insisted on reaching his slender cool hand into the mess of sacking, finding Hook’s dick and making him come, jerking him to spasms of pleasure, while he begged to _please_ , not have pleasure forced upon him, not like this.

This treatment, which had been going on for three days and nights now, was, he imagined, Pan’s plan to break him back to his old shell of a self without using magic. And he reckoned another day or two would probably do it.

Pan had told him the ship containing his crew and Tink hadn’t left yet. Had told him it wouldn’t leave until Pan was certain Hook was going to keep his deal to be Pan’s willing slave. So, at least, he thought, when he lost his mind it would mean freedom for the ones he had left behind. 

It had never occurred to him that Pan would break his word. 

Late that night, Hook woke from something a little like sleep to find familiar green boots at his face. When he raised his head, one of the boots kicked a bowl of water towards him. Straining as hard as he could at the ropes he managed to get close enough to drink it like a dog. 

“Thank you,” he said after a moment.

“You are quite welcome, Hook,” said Pan as he began to circle Hook’s prone body. “I killed Rufio, by the way.”

“Did you? I thought you liked him,” Hook croaked, before draining the rest of the water. 

“I did, I did,” Pan straddled Hook’s back, standing above him. “But he was boasting that he was going to try and fuck you with a stick. And I thought that very disrespectful.” Pan bent at the waist, hands on hips until his upside down face loomed into Hook’s view. 

“I see,” said Hook. His voice sounded brittle and raw. 

“So, don’t think I don’t take care of you.” Pan’s upside down face grinned. “Bored of this yet?”

“As you requested, I love it.”

“Mmm, hmm.” In one sudden move Pan dropped onto his knees still straddling Hook’s back. His mouth at Hook’s ear he breathed, “Do you? Do you love it? Are you hard?”

Hook eyes fluttered closed. He shook his head.

Pan slipped a hand under Hook’s body, found his dick and squeezed. “See the thing is, pirate, I am. All the time. Thinking about you. Like this. I'm so hard. So are you?”

Pan squeezed Hook’s dick and Hook inhaled hard. “What? Hard?” Hook said through his teeth. 

“Bored,” said Pan lazily, releasing his grip on Hook’s dick. “I thought you’d break quicker than this. You’re making me look bad, pirate,” Pan said, straightening and kicking Hook sharply in the ribs.

Hook grunted. “What do you want me to do?” he said, trying to keep trepidation out of his voice.

“I’ve been thinking about this, and the only thing I really want from you, is for you die in agony.”

Hook smiled against the revolting dirt. _Death. At last._

And Pan whistled, and they came. The Lost Boys, stepping out of the tree line all around him. 

Pan dropped into a crouch next to Hook. His voice came out like a intimate whisper. “I’m going to burn you, Hook.”

*

There was a stake, it turned out. Hook was to weak to put up much of a fight as they lashed him to it. He hadn’t eaten, slept or drunk much in all the time they’d had him. His wrists were sore and torn from the stakes, but they still drew the fresh ropes around them tight enough to make him hiss. More rope was added to his chest, waist, thighs, drawing him close to the stake at his back. And then they built the pyre around him. 

Hook was still naked. He didn’t even known for sure where his clothes were. _Still in his cabin on The Jolly Roger?_ He supposed it didn’t matter. Supposed that his leather would just make this take longer. 

He saw Baelfire with the torch. And then the drums started. He felt as thought he was looking down on this whole thing from another place, somewhere far, far away. Pan walked over to the pyre. He climbed up and pressed himself against Hook’s body. 

“You think this is going to hurt a lot?” Pan whispered, ending his sentence with a lick of Hook’s cheek.

“Just get on with it.”

“I wanted the worst thing I could think of for you. Because you’re special. You know why you’re special?”

“I’m not a sadistic demon with ego management issues?”

“Because you’re the first one stupid enough to fall for Tink’s plan. I always told her she could leave if she found someone dumb enough to give their life for her. I never thought it would happen. I never thought anyone would be pathetic enough to think that thing was capable of anything other than mindless selfishness. But you, Hook, you did. Anyone’d think there was some kind of noble hero deep down inside you.”

Pan smiled and Hook held his gaze, lifting his chin.

“Anyway, it didn’t work. She couldn’t resist coming to see you. I caught her in the trees. Look?”

Pan drew a familiar jar from his pocket. And there, inside, was Tink. She was tiny, a little glittering ball of rage. She was smashing herself against the glass walls of the jar. Her screams silenced by the thick glass. 

Hook when stiff against the stake. The sight of made his heart hurt. “You said you’d let her go with me ship. With me crew.” 

“If she stayed on the ship. She didn’t.” Pan beckoned Baelfire with a jerk of his head. In the corner of Hook’s eye he saw the boy come forward and light the pyre. 

Hook jerked at the ropes that held his already raw wrists. “Let her go, Pan,” Hook said through his teeth. His death wish gone, he was fighting for escape in earnest. 

“Now that,” smiled Pan, “is more like it.” The flames had started to catch. Hook felt the heat of them. “So shall I throw her in with you, or make her watch you burn.”

“Let. Her. Go.”

“And you’re still acting the hero. I’ve told you so many times she can’t love you.”

“Look at her” said Hook, darkly. “Look at her trying to smash her way out of that jar to get to me. It reminds of when you had me in that cave when I was cursed. You put up some kind of forcefield so you could beat me senseless in peace. She all but knocked herself out cold trying to get to me. Oh she loves me.” He looked at the raging form in the jar. “She’s a broken up little thing, thanks to you, but she can love. And I'm the one she loves.”

“You’re a fool, pirate. I found her in the woods, spying on you. She enjoys seeing you hurt.”

Hook smiled. He thought that might be somewhat true. “Aye, she does. But that wasn’t why she was there, you demon fool. She was rescuing me. Or trying to.” And a tear slid down Hook’s cheek. 

“Really? Well this rescue attempt must seem very successful,” cried Pan in a rage as he dashed the jar into the flames that now surrounded them and jumped out of the fire in a super human leap.

As Pan leapt clear, Tink shot out of the flames, still tiny and covered in blood. She landed on Hook’s cheek and started kissing it frantically. “Tears,” she said. “Tears. Stupid pirate tears.” And she licked at the wetness on his cheek. 

“Tink, get out of here.” Hook said, turning his head to try and shake her off. 

“Can’t,” she said. “Need to rescue my stupid pirate.” And she fluttered around behind him and started trying to loosen the ropes. But her tiny size made it useless.

Over his shoulder Hook said, “Can’t you change you get bigger?”

“No. He’s too close.” Tink nodded to Pan, who was standing with the crowd of Lost Boys now. They were vanishing as the smoke started to billow. It caught in Hook’s lungs. The fire was almost upon him.

“You really think he’s just going to stand there and let you free me? This is just extra entertainment for them. Get out of here.”

Behind Hook Tink gave another grunt. The ropes at his wrists didn’t move. She fluttered around to hover in front of his face. “There’s one thing we can try,” she panted. “Something he might not have thought of.”

“Okay, but quickly.” And Hook cried out as he felt fire on is ankles. 

“It will only work if…” Tink looked awkward. “Pirate,” she said, “do you love me?”

“What do you mean?”

Tink’s tiny face fell. “I see. It was a silly idea anyway.”

Hook dropped her gaze. “Love you? Lady Bell, I think you’re wonderful. I’ve never met a woman, or anything like you.” He looked up. “Aye, I love you. I love you Tinkerbell.”

And before he could even finish her name she shot forward and pressed her tiny lips to his.

Something magical shot between them, and it started to rain.

As the fire fire hissed and died under the torrent, Hook let his head fall back against the stake, and he laughed. He laughed and he laughed.

He was still laughing when he heard Pan’s tight command to have him cut free. Still laughing when two Lost Boys dragged him from the pyre and threw him to the ground at Pan’s feet. Tink buzzed around him, coming to land on his shoulder. 

“Are you two fucking kidding me?” Pan spat out. “True Love’s Kiss? Now you’re both fucking dead.” And he bent down to whisper in Hook’s ear. “How about I curse you again and make you kill her.”

“Fuck off, Pan. If you could cast that curse again you would have done it by now.”

“You sure about that, pirate?” 

_No._ Hook froze. Could it be possible? Could Pan have just been playing? Biding his time to recurse him? His stomach was ice. “No,” he said, and his voice sounded more broken than he could remember. “Please, Pan, please don’t do that to me.”

And Pan's smile spread sickeningly across his tight, feral face. “I told you I’d hear you beg, Hook.”

Nothing happened for a long moment and then Tink said quietly, “Don't, Pan. Let him go.”

“You for him, now, is it, fairy? Yeah, bitch, the time ran out on that deal a few days back,” Pan sneered.

Tink flew off Hook's shoulder and fluttered up to hover in front of his grinning face. “I know what you want from me, Pan. I’ll give you what you want. I'll give them to you.”

Hook expected another sneering dismissal from Pan to this offer. But what he said was, “Really?” His face lighting up in a way that horrified Hook.

“Yes." Tink nodded. "For him, yes. For him, anything.”

“Oh, lady,” breathed Pan. "Oh yes. At last."

“Don’t,” said Hook, terrified. “Whatever it is, don’t give it to him.”

“I have to,” said Tink, turning to him. “It’s the only way. And, oh pirate, just this once, let me do something good.”

“What are you giving him?” Hook said. He looked across at Pan, who had already drawn a knife and begun to sharpen it. 

Tink swallowed. “My wings.”

*

The weather was perfect. The sea smooth and the breeze light. It was a day to sail across the world. Across worlds. Hook’s crew were all busying themselves with the needs of their voyage, all agreed to never speak of the things they had seen on this island. 

He hadn’t said goodbye to Tink. When Pan had sliced her wings from her she had fallen into a fever, that Pan had told him would last until a long time after he had left. Pan had sent Hook back to his ship, with his bleeding heart and the words, “If you come back here. Ever. For any reason. I will curse you and watch you kill her.”

Hook took the wheel, crew at his back, portal ahead of him. When the ship crashed though it, it was like waking from a bad dream.

FIN


End file.
